La lumière de ton Coeur
by Veneziano58
Summary: La Cour de Lumière, resplendissante de beauté et de joie. Partout, tout est magnifique, d'une splendeur à vous en fendre le coeur. Mais parmi cette luminosité, celui là même qui la génère commence à perdre sa propre lumière. La personne qui ravivera sa flamme le sauvera, lui et toute la Cour qui lui est attachée. /OCs/UA/


**Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, d'ailleurs ici c'est un UA bien différent qui lui m'appartient ~**

 _ **Les rôles, les créatures sont un mélange de légendes, de panthéon et de mon imagination.**_

Alix appartient à SimpleDemoiselle ^^

* * *

Haimric = Henri/Paris

Joreium = Charlie/Jouars-Pontchartrain

Elisheba = Elisabeth/Elancourt

Plaisir = Paul/Plaisir

* * *

Roi de la Cour de Lumière... Autant dire que la place était un honneur, une place convoitée car il était le souverain suprême sur les autres Cours rattachées à la sienne. Mais Haimric n'était pas heureux. Ne l'était plus. Assit dans les splendides jardins, les fontaines glougloutant joyeusement à ses cotés, les arbres aux pommes d'or lui faisant de l'ombre, le roi était seul. Il pourrait demander à ses suivants de le suivre justement, de lui tenir compagnie. Mais même entouré de toute la Cour dans son entier, il serait toujours seul. Une solitude tenace. Il n'avait pas de Reine... N'en avait plus. Celle-ci était décédée. Il était toujours étrange de penser qu'une déité pouvait mourir. Et pourtant, Eileen avait succombé. Il se souvenait de ses longs cheveux scintillants comme fait de paillettes, son regard aux trois cercles d'argent, sa peau douce comme la soie, sa voix pépiante comme le gazouillis d'un oiseau printanier. Elle avait été une statue d'étain venue à la vie car sculptée des mains du Dieu Consort, tombée amoureuse de lui, il l'avait épousé juste avant d'être couronné par Faerie. Il avait porté la Couronne de l'Aube et de Lumière mais Eileen n'avait pas été coiffé de la Couronne de Roses d'Or. Elle avait juste sourit et lui avait dit qu'il ferait un bon roi.

Elle avait été l'entité que l'on priait pour que le produit des forges soit de bonne qualité et qu'il se vende bien. Malheureusement, son culte était vite tombé dans la désuétude. Elle s'était lentement étiolée, abîmée sans qu'il ne puisse l'aider. Il se souvenait encore de sa main froide caressant sa joue, le sourire sur ses lèvres, posé sur un visage incomplet... Elle s'était brisée comme un vase tombé à terre. Haimric avait enterré ses restes sous l'arbre d'argent, là où se trouvaient les portes de la Cour. Pourquoi ici? Parce qu'il était sûr que son esprit continuait à protéger cet endroit.

Haimric. Roi. C'était la signification même de son nom. Il repoussa une longue mèche noire, levant ses yeux magnifiques vers le ciel. Il avait des yeux uniques à la Cour, toutes les nuances de gris et de bleu s'étalaient dans ses iris telles des pétales de fleurs. Il était de sang royal et par conséquent, sa chevelure lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles, telle une longue cape soyeuse d'un noir brillant. Les Feys communs pensaient souvent que le roi de la Lumière avait les cheveux dorés ou n'importe quelle teinte rappelant celle-ci, or, il s'avérait que non. Lui-même était à la base un dieu savant, il apprenait la médecine et dispensait l'éducation parmi les druides et autres prêtres l'appelant pour avoir de l'aide. Il avait la particularité d'avoir deux Mains de Pouvoirs. Ceux ayant du véritable sang divin, royal, possédait ce qu'on appelait une Main de Pouvoir. De sa main gauche il pouvait soigner, de la droite il pouvait créer de la lumière. Celle-ci était particulièrement dangereuse, il pouvait en faire une lumière douce et apaisante ou alors un rayon brûlant, dévastateur. Mais Haimric n'avait pas le goût de régner, il se sentait juste désœuvré, seul sans Eileen.

Le Conseil du roi s'était réuni sans son avis, ses membres étant préoccupés de le voir dans cet état catastrophique. Il était presque inutile ainsi! Les rosiers sauvages de la Cour se mourraient, tout comme la Cour elle-même. La fertilité descendait de plus en plus. Le roi était le cœur de la Cour, son âme presque. Ils ne pouvaient le détrôner mais... Le bal des prétendantes devait à tout prix avoir lieu. Il fallait que Haimric tombe amoureux ou que sa magie puisse réagir à celle d'une femme! Leur plan était infaillible. Toutes les nobles des Cours subalternes allaient se présenter à lui. Quelques unes des autres aussi sûrement mais hors de question qu'il ne couche avec une sombre engeance! Cela ne ferait que ternir un peu plus sa lumière.

Aucune femme ne trouva grâce à ses yeux, princesses, nobles, courtisanes et Déesse toute puissante, même servantes, bonnes, esclaves. Rien ne retenait son attention. Ses yeux ne voyaient pas leur beauté, sa magie ne sentait pas de compagne potentielle non plus. Grande ou petite, plate ou en formes, puissante ou non, peu importait. Rien ne convenait, rien ne tentait le roi. Une nuit, une femme s'introduisit dans ses quartiers. On la retrouva poignardé au matin. Oh, elle n'en était pas morte mais cela dissuada les autres. Et désespéra le Conseil. Ce manège durant depuis maintenant plusieurs années, ils ordonnèrent à des soldats d'aller voir sur la Lande si des exilées ou des affranchies pouvaient correspondre à leurs critères de recherches à savoir, beauté et magie.

Des cheveux châtain doré collant à des épaules rondes et douces, un dos sans traces, des hanches joliment courbées, de longues jambes fines et belles. Ils étaient certains que cette nymphe ou naïade, élément de lumière en plus, serait parfaite pour la mission. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de finir de se laver les cheveux qu'un bâillon fut plaqué contre ses lèvres, ses mains liées et ses chevilles aussi. Des cordes imprégnées de magie, de celle qui bloquait ou annulait les autres. La prisonnière ne pouvait lancer de sortilèges pour se délivrer. Sous son regard effaré, elle fut traînée jusqu'à Faerie.

Elisheba récupéra la pauvre demoiselle et lui défit ses liens, aidant l'apeurée victime à s'asseoir.

\- Je suis désolée de ces manières un peu cavalières mais les circonstances sont...particulières.

\- Je...D'accord mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

\- Te présenter au Roi.

Les iris pâles s'écarquillèrent. Le roi?!

\- Tu as de très beaux yeux, ce vert d'eau est sublime... Comme une étendue d'eau calme, comme... un lac en forêt.

La jeune fille ne dit rien, tétanisée. On la fit avancer dans une pièce où elle se baigna seule, refusant l'aide de Alix, la dame de compagnie, puis enfila les vêtements qu'on lui avait donné. Une longue tunique turquoise, brodée d'or. Elle rejoignit ensuite la Déesse de la Beauté et du Printemps qui lui sourit gentiment avant de commencer à l'apprêter, appliquant de la couleur sur son visage et des fleurs dans ses cheveux. Quelques bijoux dorés furent ajoutés. Rien de plus.

La demoiselle avança à petits pas le long de l'allée qui menait au trône, le roi habillé d'une tunique d'un bleu chatoyant et bordé d'or également, était avachi sur son trône sans lui porter réelle attention. Elle fit une révérence humble, une élégance toute en simplicité. Haimric la regarda finalement. Elle avait un parfum boisé, frais.

\- Quel est ton nom?

\- J-Joreium... Ma-Majesté...

Elle était terrorisée, un lapin prit dans un piège à loup. Était-il si terrifiant? Il avait certes éconduit toutes les femmes mais n'en avait blessé qu'une sur des dizaines peut-être des centaines.

\- Je te fait peur Joreium?

\- N-Non... Je...

Elle tomba à genoux, épuisée mentalement. Alors qu'une servante allait se précipiter, le roi se leva et s'avança pour relever sa prétendante. Il sentit un frisson courir sur sa peau au moment il la toucha. Le regard clair se leva vers lui avant de disparaître derrière les paupières. Haimric souleva la jeune fille et avança à grands pas jusqu'à ses appartements sous la satisfaction de ses conseillers. Enfin il y avait de l'espoir! Elisheba pour sa part, s'inquiétait du sort de cette nymphe des bois.

Elle s'éveilla dans une chambre emplie d'une douce lumière tamisée, les colonnes de marbre blanc étaient décorées de fleurs dorées et argentées, les draps étaient d'un jaune tendre, les rideaux d'un jaune plus soutenu. En fait, on pouvait trouver presque toutes les nuances de jaunes possibles. Toutes les nuances de la Lumière...

-Bonjour, lui dit une voix masculine sur sa droite.

Elle sursauta, s'emmêlant les jambes dans les draps puis regarda avec suspicion le roi à ses cotés.

\- Puis-je vous appeler Jorei? Je trouvais cela plus joli que Joreium.

\- Oui d'accord...

A vrai dire, elle voulait bien n'importe quoi tant qu'on la laissait retourner dans sa forêt.

\- J'ai fait apporter du thé et du miel, pour te désaltérer. Ne soit pas si effrayée...

\- Il y a de quoi être apeuré quand on vous arrache de votre forêt pour vous emmener de force voir un roi...

\- Je n'en savais rien. Tu es une nymphe n'est-ce pas?

\- Une épigée.

\- Très bien.

Elle aurait pu être à sa place aux Collines Creuses, avec les autres déités végétales et celles de la fertilité. Mais au lieu de ça, elle vivait sur la Lande. Jorei sembla se détendre en comprenant que Haimric ignorait les manigances de son conseil, malgré ça, ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait plus d'emprise sur eux... Dangereux pour la Cour... Pour lui.

Le roi s'assit près de la nymphe des bois pendant que celle-ci vidait le plateau de victuailles. A croire qu'elle n'avait pas mangé à sa faim depuis des lustres...

\- Jorei, pourquoi vivais-tu sur la Lande?

\- Je suis née là bas. Je suis l'enfant d'une déité végétale et d'une humaine. Il est un dieu-arbre, j'ignore lequel. Ma mère est morte depuis longtemps, la pauvre... Elle est devenue folle sans la magie de mon père...

\- Oui. C'est le problème quand un mortel couche avec un immortel. Notre magie les intoxiquent, ils sont dépendants... Et comme toute dépendance, elle peut tuer.

Jorei sourit avec une certaine tristesse. Contrairement à bien des métissés, elle semblait avoir aimé la partie humaine. Mais du coup...

\- Tu peux toucher le fer sans te brûler.

\- Je l'ignore mais sans doute. Je résiste moins bien aux blessures que les sang-purs et mon corps peut garder des cicatrices...

C'était dommage qu'une peau si blanche puisse être tachée par des marques grossières... Mais le sang humain fluidifiait le sang Fey malheureusement. Ils n'y pouvaient rien, en plus ceux là se reproduisaient plus vite qu'eux... Plus de croyants à leur service? Honnêtement il en doutait. Mais ça serait une question pour un autre jour... Le christianisme venu d'Italie leur faisait déjà bien du mal...

\- Tu sais pourquoi tu es là Jorei?

\- Pour vous épouser... Mais...

Jorei ne pouvait pas épouser le roi! Certainement pas celui de la Cour de Lumière! Et à cause de son secret principalement...

L'épigée prit lentement et au jour le jour ses marques à la Cour, arrivant à se diriger sans se perdre. Un grand progrès! Les gens avaient le regard braqué sur elle... C'était assez ennuyeux mais surtout dérangeant, embarrassant... Jorei.. Même son nom on l'avait changé, féminisé... La nymphe des bois soupira et se cacha dans un coin des jardins, à l'abri des regards. Pourquoi personne n'avait remarqué sa poitrine plate, sa voix un peu grave... Il était un homme! Il s'appelait Joreium! Et il ne pouvait pas être la femme d'un roi parce qu'il n'était pas une femme pour commencer! Mais comment le lui dire? Il était si gentil avec lui, lui souriant, discutant avec lui, lui tenant la main, caressant son bras... Joreium n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'être si proche d'un autre Fey de lumière et voilà qu'on lui donnait directement la présence royale! Cette onde de pouvoir permanente mais rassurante, chaleureuse. Il s'y sentait bien, comme lové dans un cocon. Pour le moment cependant, il était seul. L'étole vert d'eau brodée d'or avait été posé à terre à ses cotés, assit dans l'herbe, sa robe d'un bleu-vert remontée jusqu'à mi-cuisses, il essayait de se rasséréner au contact de la terre. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive son pouvoir commença à se manifester, faisant briller sa peau blanche d'un éclat plus chaud, un peu doré. Ses cheveux semblèrent soudainement être mêlés à des fils d'or pur tandis que ses yeux scintillaient tels deux joyaux en plein soleil, un cristal à la couleur unique, ni vert tendre ni clair d'azur, les deux à la fois.

La pelouse se couvrit de fleurs sauvages et les arbres aux alentours répondirent à sa magie, tendant leurs branches vers lui alors que leurs feuilles retrouvaient une vitalité nouvelle. Une autre magie commença à chanter avec la sienne, une autre qui apportait la vie elle aussi. Plus puissante pourtant. Une main se tendit vers lui et il la prit sans réfléchir. Haimric lui sourit alors et il se sentit rougir. Leurs magies se liaient, s'enlaçaient comme si elles s'étaient manquées. Il poussa un cri surprit quand sa main commença à se fondre avec celle du roi, tirant dessus pour se dégager mais il resserra sa prise.

\- N'ai pas peur, c'est la magie.

\- J-Je n'ai jamais connu ça!

\- C'est normal Jorei. Fait moi confiance, laisse toi aller... La Déesse est avec nous.

Il rayonnait à présent, irradiant presque. Jamais la nymphe n'avait vu pareille chose, sentant deux cœurs battre à l'unisson, le sien et celui du roi jusqu'à n'en faire plus qu'un.

Les gens de la Cour étaient tous allés vers les jardins, attirés comme des papillons vers la lumière salvatrice et bienveillante de leur souverain. Certains se demandèrent ce qu'était cette sensation étrange. Elisheba, présente elle aussi, prit la parole.

\- C'est la Lumière du roi. Sa magie reprends vie et inonde à nouveau la Cour...

Personne n'osa contredire la déesse de la Beauté et du Printemps. Elle était une amie du roi et par conséquent savait beaucoup de choses à son sujet. Mais pour le coup, il s'agissait simplement de bon sens. Si cette bénédiction perdurait alors la Cour de Lumière allait retrouver un nouveau souffle. Les illusions étaient partout présentes, faisant croire que des feuilles étaient des festins, que ce qui était beau était bon... Des rumeurs et l'hypocrisie... Tout n'était pas mauvais mais la passivité du roi avait agit comme un cancer détruisant peu à peu la Cour depuis son cœur.

Jamais Joreium n'avait été pure magie et pure lumière, ce genre de choses étaient réservées à ceux dont le pouvoir le permettait, les royaux quels qu'ils soient. Quand il réintégra son corps, il se sentit bien. Juste, parfaitement bien. Face à lui, Haimric rayonnait toujours mais plus comme un soleil éclatant et éblouissant, davantage comme un doux soleil de printemps, réchauffant gentiment la peau. L'épigée cligna des yeux un moment et quand sa main quitta celle du seigneur, il perdit connaissance.

Haimric le prit dans ses bras telle une princesse et traversa les jardins, laissant les mains de ses sujets caresser son aura, tentant d'avoir pour eux une part de sa magie. Nobles, serviteurs ou communs venus pour affaire quelconque, tous pouvait y avoir accès. Sa longue tresse noire sertie d'or se balançait dans son dos au rythme de ses pas, son regard d'argent et d'azur éclatant, brillant, lumineux était posé sur le visage paisiblement endormit de Jorei. Tant de beauté non souillée... Il entra dans ses appartements et étendit la demoiselle, qu'il pensait, sur son lit et posa un chaste baiser sur son front. Ainsi, il venait d'apposer sa marque magique, signe de protection. Quiconque s'en prenant à la créature des bois aurait à faire au roi en personne.

Joreium se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, un peu perdu. Il fut étonné de voir le roi dormir sur un divan, sa longue chevelure de jais traînant au sol. La nymphe se leva puis vint à petits pas vers l'autre homme, déconcerté de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Il n'avait fait qu'un avec Haimric... Certes au sens métaphorique et magique mais tout de même, cette union était en un sens plus intime qu'une simple imbrication des corps. Leurs magies étant leurs âmes.

A force de vagabonder dans les couloirs il arriva aux cuisines. On le reconnu et le fit asseoir de suite à la table la moins abîmée où on lui servit des tas de bonnes choses qu'il mangea sans se faire prier, sous le regard satisfait des farfadets. Les fruits ramassés sur les arbres à qui il avait rendu leur vitalité étaient exquis selon les nobles et eux-mêmes. Il leur fit un sourire charmant, heureux que sa séance de relaxation eut servi à quelque chose d'utile. Même si celle-ci était vite devenue autre chose. L'un des cuisiner s'approcha de lui, levant son grand nez vers lui, ses petits yeux noirs le fixant.

\- Prenez garde nymphe. Ici, les serpents sont déguisés en colombe et tous ne vous veulent pas que du bien.

\- Qu'ai-je fais de mal?

\- Vous avez les faveurs du roi. Certains préfèrent penser à leur fion plutôt qu'à la Cour Mam'zelle. Soyez prudente.

Il serra les poings sous la table, froissant le tissu de sa longue chemise de nuit. Il ne pourrait pas se défendre si on le provoquait en duel. Peu importe la façon dont se déroulerait celui-ci, il perdrait. Si seulement il pouvait retourner dans sa forêt mais... Le sourire du brun lui revint en mémoire, comme une gifle. Pourquoi? Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal à l'idée de quitter le roi...

Par la suite Joreium essaya d'éviter autant le roi que son conseil, en fait, la nymphe essayait d'éviter la population de la Cour autant que possible. Cacher sa véritable nature tout en essayant de trouver le moyen de s'échapper n'était pas une partie de plaisir! Pourtant, une personne parvint à se glisser jusqu'à lui. Malheur pensa-t-il.

\- Belle Jorei, permettez moi de profiter de votre présence.

\- Messire, allez ailleurs je vous prie... Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie.

\- Belle dame, laissez moi en juger. On m'appelle Conri.

\- Fort bien...soupira l'épigée peut ravie mais le montrant le moins possible.

La déité de la fertilité lui prit élégamment le bras et Joreium ne protesta plus. Ensemble ils firent quelques pas le long de l'allée centrale du palais. Pourquoi une divinité de la fertilité était-elle ici alors que vivant normalement aux Collines Creuses avec les autres déités végétales et fertiles? Parce que Conri était la fertilité du soleil, la lumière qui apportait la vie, faisant fleurir les bourgeons et croître les plantes. D'ailleurs ses yeux exprimaient pleinement ce qu'il était, une étoile d'or liquide brillant au centre de ses prunelles, entouré de vert comme de l'émeraude liquide. Sa peau était dorée mais pas bronzée ressemblant davantage une étendue blanche nimbée par les rayons solaires à travers le feuillage. Embrassée par le soleil était la dénomination commune aux Cours de Faerie. Honnêtement, Conri était sublime cela même Joreium pouvait l'admettre sans mentir.

\- Vos yeux me fixent, j'en suis flatté.

\- Pardonnez moi Seigneur... Je suis juste... Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

\- Le Roi vous veut. Je viens vous prier pourtant de refuser.

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je, Conri, Seigneur de la Lumière vitale?

\- Pourquoi le refuseriez-vous Joreium, simple épigée exilée sur la Lande? D'ailleurs Joreium, en voilà un prénom intéressant...

\- Ma mère le trouvait à son goût.

\- Et votre père?

\- Il s'est couché avec ma mère et a disparu à l'aube. Je sais seulement qu'il est une déité végétale, un dieu-arbre.

\- Les Collines Creuses.

\- Vous ne me voulez pas sur le Trône parce que mon sang n'est pas assez pur, vous avez peur vous, Conri, et vos alliés, que mon sang à demi-mortel ne contamine la Cour comme une maladie fatale. Que ma magie soit assez forte pour faire émerger celle du Roi ne vous suffit pas.

\- Belle et intelligente... Ne restez pas ici ou votre sort sur la Lande vous paraîtra bien doux...

\- C'est une menace. Vous ne gâcheriez pas votre temps à me menacer si vous aviez un moyen de m'évincer pour de bon.

Le beau visage du Seigneur de la Lumière vitale s'enlaidit avec la colère et la haine, oh oui la haine faisait briller ses yeux si beaux, les rendant tels deux brasiers de l'Enfer chrétien! Sa magie piquait douloureusement sa peau tel des milliers de fines aiguilles chauffées à blanc au feu solaire dirigées droit sur lui. Il érigea naturellement sa propre magie en un bouclier protecteur, invisible à l'œil nu évidemment. Mais contre la force grandissante de cette déité élémentaire, lui pauvre nymphe n'allait pas durer longtemps!

\- Il suffit! Gronda une voix de femme, la douceur de son ton ayant été remplacée par un timbre d'acier.

La déesse Elisheba se dressait dans toute sa splendeur. Ses longues tresses blondes mêlées de fleurs ondulaient sous la force de son pouvoir, elle rayonnait, littéralement. Conri grinça des dents puis renfloua son pouvoir si bien qu'à la fin seul son regard brillait encore de rage mais cette brillance là était humaine. Il fit une courbette raide à la Déesse de la Beauté et du Printemps puis fit demi-tour, s'éloignant à grands pas. La nymphe s'effondra à genoux, relâchant ses protections.

\- Consort et Déesse merci de vous avoir fait venir à mon secours...

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir eu à le faire Jorei.

\- Elisheba, vous êtes ma seule amie. A vous, je dois le dire...

Enfermés dans les appartements de Elisheba, Joreium se sentait plus à l'aise. Il régnait en ces lieux la sérénité du printemps, la pureté de la terre revenue à la vie, une senteur florale, douce, réconfortante. Derrière la femme il y avait un homme dont la noire chevelure, coupée courte car il n'avait pas de sang noble, et le regard clair lui rappelait douloureusement le Roi. Plaisir était pourtant un simple joueur de flûte, sa musique provoquait le plaisir au sens large du terme à celui qui l'entendait. Selon la mélodie il pouvait provoquer plusieurs réactions. Mais plus que ça, il était le favoris de la déesse blonde. C'était l'amant de Elisheba. Leur relation était connue mais seulement tolérée. On pouvait coucher avec un Fey considéré comme inférieur mais pas l'épouser. Pas si elle n'était pas enceinte. Cependant, là n'était pas le sujet aujourd'hui.

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler Jorei?

\- Joreium. Mon prénom est masculin...

\- Ce genre de choses arrive relativement souvent. Ce n'est pas très grave.

\- Je suis un Fey mâle Elisheba. La Déesse dans sa Volonté entière a fait de moi un mâle malgré que je sois nymphe.

\- Quoi?

L'épigée soupira puis se redressa. La tunique turquoise et dorée tomba au sol, dévoilant la parfaite nudité de ce corps d'albâtre. Plus masculin que féminin mais la part de femme était bien là. La finesse de sa stature, l'arrondi de ses hanches, la fente sous la verge... Le regard bleu de la déesse, changeant selon ses humeurs, passa d'un azur de midi à un sombre bleu de minuit. Pas de colère ni de tristesse, seulement ses émotions trop confuses.

Finalement ce fut Plaisir qui parla, sa voix claire comme une ribambelle de notes de musique, digne d'un carillon caressé par une brise printanière. Ce n'était pas un effet de glamour pour paraître plus charmant, juste sa voix naturelle.

\- Tu es hermaphrodite comme jadis le dieu portant ce nom le fut.

\- Oui mais j'ignore pourquoi.

\- Ton père est un dieu-arbre. Une plante peut être mâle et femelle, peut-être que ton sang est plus divin que tu ne le penses.

Ce fut à ce moment que la seule véritable femme sembla reprendre ses esprits et soupira doucement, ordonnant à la nymphe de se rhabiller.

\- Je comprends à présent tes réticences à épouser Haimric. Tu ne pourras donner d'enfant à la Cour peu importe que ta magie semble faire revivre la sienne, cela ne semblera pas assez convainquant pour les nobles ou le peuple...

\- Oui... Elisheba je vous en prie, aidez moi à rentrer chez moi. A mon lac loin de Faerie, là d'où je n'aurais jamais dû partir...

\- Je vais essayer mais comment convaincre mon ami que son cœur doit à nouveau se taire pour laisser parler sa tête et que tu puisses filer, disparaissant dans le vent comme quelque vague songe d'été...

Joreium ferma les yeux et serra les poings contre sa poitrine, son cœur était douloureux à l'idée de blesser le Roi mais pourtant, il n'avait d'autres choix...

Haimric était accoudé à son balcon, regardant en contrebas les nobles et les Feys domestiques s'activer pour préparer la fête du solstice. Il avait hâte d'y voir Jorei dans une magnifique robe de soie, parée d'une couronne de fleurs et dansant à son bras. La pèlerine noire de ses cheveux caressait son dos nu, tombant telle un rideau soyeux jusqu'à ses chevilles. Le signe royal par excellence. On frappa à sa porte et il vint ouvrir, découvrant sans réelle surprise son amie Elisheba. Elle se tenait raide et droite, les mains serrées. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait sa Majesté torse nu et ne s'en préoccupa donc pas.

\- Haimric mon Roi, pardonne mon intrusion...

\- Elisheba mon amie. La fête du solstice sera la plus belle depuis bien des années. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas heureuse? Nous fêtons le retour du printemps.

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux et serra les mains de son Roi entre les siennes posant son front dessus. Elle pria la seule véritable Déesse et lui demanda son aide ainsi que son pardon pour ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle allait briser le tabou du peuple de Faerie, elle allait mentir. Que Déesse et Consort lui pardonnent d'être parjure, pour le bien de deux personnes n'ayant pas le loisir de pouvoir se connaître et s'aimer librement... La Cour passait avant le cœur.

\- Joreium est partie mon Roi. Elle a mentit et a en fait un amant sur la Lande. Conri l'a effrayé car il semblait connaître son secret.

\- Quoi? Je ne peux le croire!

\- Jamais je ne te mentirais Haimric! Je t'en supplie laisse cette menteuse s'enfuir et profitons ensemble du solstice. Le retour de la vie et de la lumière. Donne nous ta force, fais vivre la Cour et oublie la. Ta véritable épouse viendra à toi bientôt j'en suis certaine.

Le Roi la repoussa et lui ordonna de sortir, perturbé, perdu... Le sentiment de trahison et de perte lui semblait immense. Assez pour créer un abîme sans fond dans son âme et y drainer tout son pouvoir.

Joreium était à cheval, galopant à toute vitesse, déguisé en simple Fey quelconque. Le glamour avait teint ses cheveux d'un riche châtain doré en un blond cendré ordinaire, ses yeux d'azur et de vert pastel devenus noisette. Tout pour ne pas se faire repérer. Ignorant les larmes qui coulaient à profusion sur son visage, il fendait le paysage alors que le ciel se teignait de rouge et de orange comme si on avait écrasé le soleil tel une orange sanguine trop mûre. Jamais plus il ne verrait le sourire de Haimric lui être adressé, la sensation de sa main posée sur son bras fort, la caresse de ses longs cheveux noirs sur sa peau, le son de sa voix... Et plus jamais sa magie ne chantera en harmonie avec la sienne. Leur concerto s'était éteint pour l'éternité. Il serait trop égoïste de regretter. Le temps passé à lire, discuter et marcher avec le Roi de la Cour de Lumière était révolu mais ces souvenirs resteront quand à eux pour toujours dans sa mémoire.

A son retour, une Vouivre avait prit place dans son lac. La nouvelle venue lui indiqua qu'elle ne pouvait partir, protégeant de ses griffes et ses crocs, malgré sa forme humaine, son petit qui nageait dans les eaux calmes.

\- Vous êtes le père de ce petit?

\- Je l'ai porté dans mon ventre et lui a donné la vie. Mon époux va revenir sous peu et je doute, Nymphe, que tu veuilles être sur son chemin...

\- Est-ce un dragon lui aussi?

\- C'est le Chasseur!

\- Loué soit-il et bénit soyez-vous, vous et votre enfant.

L'homme blond sembla se calmer reprenant une apparence moins menaçante en comprenant que l'autre ne leur voulait pas de mal.

\- C'était mon lac avant mais je vous le laisse. Je peux vivre ailleurs, en fait, le plus loin possible de Faerie sera le mieux.

\- Pourquoi? Ne serais-tu pas plus heureuse entourée de la magie?

\- Je fuis le Roi de la Lumière. Soyez heureux.

Joreium resserra sa cape en laine sur ses épaules puis remonta à cheval, occupé pendant ce temps à brouter, et parti dans les bois, laissant le dragon aquatique perplexe et quelque peu inquiet. Il espérait que personne, et surtout pas des soldats, ne viendrait troubler son bonheur retrouvé ainsi entouré de Nathan et leur enfant. Rien à part une nouvelle Guerre Sainte ne pourrait se mettre en travers de leur idylle.

L'épigée chevaucha pendant des jours et des nuits ne s'arrêtant que pour manger et laisser le temps à sa monture de se reposer et se restaurer un minimum. Combien de temps était-il rester à Faerie? Combien de temps depuis son départ de là bas? L'aube se leva mais pour un printemps, il faisait froid. Trop. Froid Mortel faisait-il donc du supplément sur ordre de la Reine de la Cour d'Hiver ou Elisheba n'avait-elle pas sonné le Printemps?

La déesse en question arpentait les jardins gelés du palais royal afin de rentrer dans celui-ci où même les feux de cheminée se mourraient, peinant à réchauffer l'atmosphère. La fête du solstice avait été annulée mais plus que ça, le Roi n'avait pas donné sa Lumière. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et sa puissance faisait que personne ne pouvait y entrer sans enfreindre sa volonté. Elle était le Printemps fait femme mais toutes les fleurs et tous les animaux avaient besoin du soleil. Elle se dirigea vers Conri, prostré avec les autres nobles devant les doubles portes du Roi à prier, se lamenter et supplier pour que celui-ci agisse.

\- Seigneur de la Lumière vitale, j'espère que tu regrettes et comprends ton geste malheureux.

\- Que veux-tu dire Déesse de la Beauté et du Printemps?

\- Je dis que toi, membre du Conseil royal, tu as fait délibérément peur à celle que le cœur du Roi voulait. Je dis que tu nous as privé de la Lumière royale car tu avais peur du secret de Joreium.

Conri se redressa, son mètre quatre-vingt l'aidant à toiser la femme en face de lui mais celle-ci ne s'en préoccupa pas réellement, fixant son regard bleu gris comme un ciel orageux à celui bicolore du dieu fertile. Les autres membres de la noblesse et même les Feys inférieurs étaient à l'écoute, aux aguets. Tout pour guérir leur Roi!

\- La Cour se meurt Conri mais tu n'es pas seul responsable. C'est moi qui a fait partir Joreium.

\- Égoïste femme!

\- Oh non, loin de là. Jorei a fait ce qu'aucun de nous n'aurait fait. Elle est partie par amour pour le Roi. Haimric n'aurait jamais eu l'autorisation du Conseil pour l'épouser et elle sait que le pouvoir royal est vital pour la Cour. Elle s'est alors éclipsée afin qu'il continue de régner.

\- Le résultat est que l'on meurt de froid, drainés de toute magie!

\- Ceci est la conséquence de nos choix... Nos choix à tous. Le Roi nous appartient mais son cœur lui, n'est qu'à lui seul. Nous l'avons oublié. Et à présent nous partageons son chagrin et le vide glacial de son âme.

Un murmure parcouru la foule rassemblée dans le couloir. La Déesse et le Consort devaient aider le Roi ou la Cour mourrait avec lui...

Haimric avait tout entendu, allongé au sol tout contre les portes. Elisheba lui avait mentit. Mais pas par concupiscence ni par ambition. Elle lui avait mentit pour essayer de le protéger. Le Conseil lui avait mentit pour la Cour. Si il n'était plus capable d'être Roi alors il partirait. Soudain, cette idée lui vint. Là voilà la solution! Il se releva, sa longue chevelure suivant gracieusement son mouvement. Il prit son épée puis sans un regard vers le miroir, trancha dans le vif de cette masse sombre, la lame affûtée n'en faisant qu'une bouchée. Il termina aux ciseaux ce qu'il ne pouvait faire à l'épée, coupant court ses cheveux si court...

Le déclic des portes surprit tout le monde, Conri et Elisheba se tournèrent vers elles d'un même mouvement et chacun poussa un battant. La chambre était vide et froide. Rien d'autre ne demeurait que ces longs et fins brins de jais que prit le Seigneur entre ses doigts tandis que la Dame lisait à haute voix la lettre.

\- Sa Majesté Haimric, Dieu guérisseur et créateur de Lumière renonce officiellement au Trône de Lumière, il abdique en faveur du Conseil qui devra élire un nouveau Roi.

Des cris de détresse se firent entendre dans le couloir, le palais raisonnant vite des lamentations du peuple et bientôt la Cour entière se mit à pleurer. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel d'un gris opaque et pria la Déesse de bien vouloir les sauver et de protéger Haimric.

\- Ssss... Le printemps devrait être là depuis plus de deux lunes déjà... Que font les divinités concernées? Je vais tomber en hibernation ssssi ça continue!

\- Tiens bois ça Gaudiacu, ça te fera du bien.

Le Gobelin-Serpent remercia la nymphe et bu le chaud breuvage. Il avait quitté Faerie depuis très, très longtemps. Depuis que son meilleur ami Taïs, un changeur de forme mamba noir pur sang, et son amant Djaé, un Cernunnos ou dieu-cerf, avaient disparus de la circulation. Il les avait cherché partout à Faerie puis sur la Lande et s'était résigné. Ils s'étaient évanouis dans la nature... Mais pas morts il le sentait. Depuis une décennie environ il vivait dans la cabane au cœur de la forêt magique de l'ancien Demi-Fey, un homme papillon appelé Wido parti épouser une princesse humaine qui serait sa Destinée. Son âme sœur accordée par la Déesse en personne. Bref, il vivait la vie de château et lui en tant qu'ami avait accepté de prendre le rôle de protecteur des lieux. Du coup, il avait porté secours à cette épigée égarée et épuisée. Seule et sans endroits où aller, il avait proposé que Joreium reste vivre avec lui ce qu'il avait vivement accepté.

Un merle noir entra dans la cabane par la fenêtre et laissa tomber un parchemin délicatement roulé. L'oiseau se métamorphosa en garçon aux bras remplacés par des ailes, ses yeux restant d'apparence animale.

\- Buscum mon maître. Lettre. Faerie.

Le garçon-oiseau ignorait comment parler comme le ferait des humains ou des Feys s'exprimant que par des mots clés. Joreium lui donna un morceau de tarte pour le remercier et une fois celui-ci avalé, il s'envola à nouveau sous sa forme usuelle. L'esprit du buis leur avait envoyé des nouvelles de Faerie. La nymphe lu le courrier en priorité puis laissa tomber la feuille, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court.

\- Joreium?

\- Gaudiacu... Gaudiacu!

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe par le Consort?!

\- Haimric a abdiqué et est porté disparu...

\- Haimric? Le Roi de la Cour de Lumière?

\- Elisheba essaye de nous retrouver tout les deux. Mais nous ne sommes pas ensemble... Il ne faut pas qu'ils me trouvent!

Sans laisser le temps au Gobelin-Serpent de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il remballa prestement ses affaires avant de descendre de la cabane et harnacher son cheval. Il cria des excuses à son attention et lui promit des explications. Plus tard. Désarçonné, le roux regarda son ami disparaître entre les arbres. Un de plus...

Haimric avait parcouru des lieues et des lieues à cheval, espérant retrouver la trace de sa bien-aimée Jorei. Jamais il n'aurait dû prêter l'oreille aux illusions et aux mensonges. Seule Jorei avait tenté de ne pas lui mentir et pour cela, était partie. Elle s'était souciée de lui plus que d'elle même. Douce, douce Jorei... Un changement dans l'air l'alerta et il se cacha promptement, ayant assez de pouvoir pour que son glamour rende invisible sa monture et lui-même aux yeux des visiteurs non désirés... Un homme brun et au teint basané avançait aux cotés d'un autre, plus grand mais plus fin, ses cheveux blond vénitien réfléchissant le peu de lumière présente dans ces bois. Theoma et Quintus. Le premier était un dieu des récoltes, particulièrement attentif aux paysans et ce long hiver devait le mettre sur les nerfs. L'autre était la brise du printemps incarnée, un esprit du vent plaisantin au service de Elisheba. Pas de doute que le ciel et la terre étaient à sa recherche! Mais il ne se rendrait pas. Dès qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés pour qu'il puisse bouger sans attirer leur attention, il prit le chemin opposé au leur. Il ne rentrerait pas à Faerie! Pas sans Joreium.

Joreium qui avançait de son coté à bride abattue à travers bois, plus le temps passait et plus les chances de voir la lumière semblaient s'amenuiser. Le ciel était gris. Le soleil semblait caché derrière une épaisse couche nuageuse comme si il refusait de se dégager de toute cette pesante semi-obscurité. Le monde entier avait l'air d'être teinté de gris. Comme si toute couleur, toute saveur avait disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à la poussière et à la morosité. Il en frissonna. Il était une déité de la nature, de la roupie de sansonnet peut-être comparé aux nobles mais n'en était pas moins Fey. Une facette de la nature amenée à la vie. Une pluie drue s'abattit soudainement sur lui et il dut forcer son cheval à avancer, le guidant difficilement jusqu'à une sorte de grotte a priori peu profonde. Elle ferait l'affaire le temps de s'abriter.

\- La pluie aussi vous a surprit, lança une voix masculine depuis le fond de l'abri.

La nymphe en frémit. Pitié, faite qu'il s'était trompé et que ce n'était pas la personne à qui il pensait... Joreium resta contre la paroi de pierre, sa capuche rabattue sur sa tête. Il força sa voix pour la rendre plus rauque, espérant contourner la difficulté.

\- En effet. Pauvres voyageurs que nous sommes sous la colère des dieux.

\- N'y a-t-il pas qu'un seul dieu maintenant?

\- J'ignore tout de celui-ci et espère ne pas avoir à le connaître.

\- En voilà des paroles sensées. Approche, ami, vient m'aider à allumer le feu.

\- Le Roi de la Lumière ne peut-il allumer un feu seul?

Le silence tomba comme une chape de plomb, seul le bruit sourd de la pluie frappant la Lande se faisait entendre ainsi que les respirations bruyantes des chevaux, raclant leurs sabots sur le sol.

Le brun s'était remit debout afin de mieux voir l'étranger. Pas un envoyé de la Cour apparemment puisque sinon il aurait prévenu celle-ci au premier signe de son identité. Il ne pouvait voir son visage ni ses cheveux, ses vêtements ou quoique ce soit d'autres permettant de l'identifier lui.

\- Bravo, vous m'avez reconnu. Vous allez me dénoncer?

\- Non. Pourquoi êtes-vous parti?

\- Je suis à la recherche d'une femme. Une femme dont le cœur est assez grand pour avoir accepté de partir en sachant qu'elle serait traitée de menteuse.

\- Et si ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait fait fuir?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre?

\- La peur.

Haimric en sursauta. La peur? Peur de quoi? De lui? De la Cour? Il s'approcha à pas mesurés de son compatriote de Faerie. Un éclair illumina brièvement son visage, faisant briller comme des joyaux ses yeux ni verts ni bleus. Son cœur frappa davantage contre ses os, tel un oiseau effrayé essayant de s'échapper de la cage de ses côtes.

\- De quoi aurait-elle pu avoir peur?

\- De vous, de votre Conseil, de votre Cour. De tant de choses. Mais plus que ça, elle a eut peur de la vérité.

\- Quelle vérité?

\- Sur ce qu'elle est. La vérité que vous n'auriez pas accepté sa nature.

\- Comment le saurais-je puisqu'elle est partie sans me le dire?

Il tendit la main et l'inconnu ne s'éloigna pas. La capuche tomba, révélant les cheveux châtain doré rendus sombres par l'obscurité ambiante, seul son regard brillait.

L'épigée s'éloigna autant que possible, son dos cognant contre la pierre. Dehors la pluie formait un véritable rideau, le tonnerre roulait fort et les éclairs les illuminaient par intermittence. Le revers de la main caressa sa joue et il ne chercha pas à se dérober sous le contact.

\- Joreium...

\- Vos cheveux... Oh Déesse...

Ils étaient courts oh si courts! Coupés à ras du crâne...

\- Je ne suis plus roi, ça n'a plus d'importance. Et ils repousseront, éventuellement.

\- Haimric...

\- De quoi avais-tu peur Jorei?

\- Je ne suis pas une femme... Tes gardes m'ont enlevé sans que je puisse le leur dire et une fois à la Cour je ne pouvais pas simplement dire la vérité. Je n'ai pas voulu te mentir, j'ai essayé tant de fois de te l'avouer mais le courage m'a manqué... Quand Conri m'a menacé j'ai...

\- Quoi? Conri?

\- J'ai eu peur, si peur! Du coup j'ai tout dit à Elisheba et elle m'a aidé à m'enfuir... Je n'aurais été qu'un poids pour toi et un danger! Retourne là bas, soit le Roi qu'ils ont besoin que tu sois...

\- Ne vois-tu en moi qu'un roi de Faerie?

Sa voix était triste presque douloureuse et cela fit mal à Joreium. Pas de cris sur ses mensonges, sur sa nature. Rien à part cette tristesse latente. Il leva les mains et les posa sur les joues du grand brun puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, posant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. L'autre homme tressaillit mais ne recula pas sans pour autant répondre. Alors la nymphe l'embrassa une fois encore. Dehors, la météo se déchaînait toujours.

L'arbre d'argent de la Cour de Lumière était terni au point qu'il en semblait noir, presque toutes ses feuilles étaient tombées. Réunis autour de lui, les nobles étaient en cercle assit ou debout mais toute magie activée pour tenter comme dernier recours de lui redonner vie. Les plus faibles étaient tombés évanouis ou presque mais les autres continuaient leurs efforts. Les mains jointes, ses longs cheveux d'or volant librement sous le vent chaud de son pouvoir, Elisheba rayonnait, les yeux clos afin de prier sans cesse Déesse et Consort pour implorer leur pardon et leur aide. A ses cotés Conri scintillait lui aussi mais son énergie aussi solaire soit-elle n'était pas celle faisant couler la sève de l'arbre. Derrière eux, les Feys inférieurs s'étaient réunis en petits groupes, donnant eux aussi leur force et leur magie à leur terre pour l'aider à maintenir les racines en état, nourries malgré tout. Plaisir marchait à travers les groupes, sa musique résonnant dans les vastes jardins tel un air réconfortant. Il ne pouvait faire rire ni faire se sentir serein tout ces gens dévastés, les plus fragiles d'entre eux commençant même à s'étioler mais il pouvait faire légèrement sourire ou ramener grâce à sa musique les plus plaisants souvenirs de ces gens terrorisés à leur mémoire. Le temps d'un instant, ils avaient l'image du bonheur. Et c'était bien tout ce qu'il pouvait faire...

Les bras de l'ancien roi le serra contre lui, le serrant presque trop fort d'ailleurs. Haimric l'entraîna avec lui vers le fond de la grotte, se servant de sa Main de Pouvoir créant la lumière pour faire sécher puis s'enflammer le bois. La cape de laine tomba sans que l'épigée ne cherche à la retenir. Pas plus que la large chemise empruntée à Gaudiacu.

\- Tu es bien un homme... Un bel homme Joreium.

\- Mais un homme n'est pas ce que tu cherches.

\- Je cherche l'amour. Ça même un Fey mâle pourrait me le donner.

\- L'amour mais pas d'enfant.

La grande main pâle caressa son torse puis son ventre plat, dénudé de toutes traces de pilosité masculine. Ou même de formes laissant penser à un mâle, il était doux comme pourrait l'être une femme. Doucement il se pencha vers son vis à vis et c'est avec toute la délicatesse du monde qu'il posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Un baiser pleinement consenti, accepté. Joreium passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs et ne pu retenir un soupir ni cacher l'air triste qui s'afficha sur son visage.

\- J'aurais tant aimé que ces cheveux glissent sur moi tels une couverture en soie...

\- Leur caresse sur ta peau nue t'aurait-elle plu?

\- Oh oui je crois...

\- Tu devras te contenter de sentir mes mains et mon corps tout contre toi. Et la caresse de ma magie.

Haimric avait des yeux vraiment uniques, toutes les nuances de gris et de bleu s'étalaient dans ses iris telles les pétales d'une fleur merveilleuse au liseré argenté étincelant. Et chacun d'eux semblait être illuminé de sa propre lumière tandis que sa peau blanche scintillait comme nimbée d'une brillance à l'éclat lunaire. La magie appelant la magie, celle de Joreium se manifesta à son tour, son épiderme prit un éclat plus chaud, un peu doré. Ses cheveux se mêlèrent de fils d'or pur tandis que ses yeux scintillaient tels deux joyaux en plein soleil, un cristal à la couleur vert d'eau exceptionnelle. Quand leurs pouvoirs se rencontrèrent, la magie se mit à chanter et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. La luminescence de l'ex-souverain s'intensifia de plus en plus atteignant son pallier maximal, brillant tel un mini astre solaire blanc, comme si la lumière même avait décidé de s'incarner en homme. Ses yeux semblaient flotter sur cette mer lumineuse mais Joreium ne sentait pas les siens le brûler, il était juste heureux de pouvoir le contempler ainsi. Là où Haimric le touchait, sa peau prenait une teinte dorée avant de s'éclaircir à nouveau comme si il était simplement animé de touches de lumière à chaque intervalle de caresse.

Ils s'étaient déshabillés mutuellement, doucement, lentement, tendrement. Amoureusement. Leurs vêtements entassés au sol leur servit de lit de fortune, baisers et caresses ne cessant d'être échangés. Joreium avait oublié ses peurs, oublié pourquoi il était si inquiet que l'autre voit son corps nu... Il sursauta et un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que son dos se courbait, son corps réagissant si fort... Deux doigts s'étaient faufilés dans sa féminité au même moment qu'une bouche engloutit sa verge dressée. Haimric n'avait pas tortillé quand à savoir quoi faire mêlant les plaisirs féminins et masculins en même temps pour combler de plaisir son amant. Il se tortillait et la lumière qui dansait sous sa peau se fit plus intense comme si le sang dans ses veines était devenu pure lumière, celle-ci prenant des couleurs orangées là où la blanche luminosité du noble Fey touchait la sienne. Leurs magies se mêlaient intimement, créant une nouvelle lumière jaune pâle.

Joreium cligna des yeux, ses ongles griffant la peau de son compagnon, le sang coula tel une rivière de rubis liquide, scintillant comme un joyau sur son épiderme presque dissout sous la magie. La nymphe ignorait ce que signifiait cette chaleur pesante qui grossissait dans son ventre. Il cria quand la longueur épaisse du membre de Haimric s'insinua dans sa chaleur, sa moiteur.

\- Joreium... C'est...

Il s'accrocha à son amant, croisant ses jambes dans son dos sans pouvoir répondre. C'était à la fois douloureux et délicieux de le sentir ainsi en lui. A chaque poussée il le pénétrait de son corps et de sa magie. Cette hampe si dure, si chaude qui le traversait et le transcendait. Sa voix raisonnait dans la grotte tout comme celle du brun. Leurs lèvres étaient rouges de leurs baisers enflammés. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez oh non. Il leur en fallait plus. Chaque coup de butoir tapait quelque chose en lui qui le faisait décoller du sol, du moins autant que possible alors que le corps de Haimric reposait sur le sien, sa partie masculine frottant délicieusement entre leurs deux ventres. Ses ongles traçaient encore leur passage sur la peau immaculée, rajoutant d'autres marques grenat alors que les dents du brun laissaient leur parfaite emprunte sur la chair de son épaule. La magie crépitait presque, la luminosité jaune pâle créée entre eux grâce à la pâleur de l'ex-roi et celle dorée de la nymphe s'intensifiant davantage. Pendant un très bref instant, ils quittèrent la grotte et le monde terrestre, se trouvant dans la contrée du Dieu et de la Déesse. Le cœur caché de Faerie, ce lieu visible que dans les rêves ou dans les visions procurées au bord de l'inconscience. Durant ce laps de temps infime, Haimric pu contempler son épigée au milieu de l'eau miroitante d'un lac situé sous la canopée verdoyante et chaleureuse d'une forêt mystique, là où était sa place. Et au même moment, Joreium pu découvrir la véritable nature de son amant. Une version de lui plus jeune, ses cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules, tressés de cuir, des runes noires tracées sur sa peau. Il était alors Ari le savant et le guérisseur. Tout s'effaça et ils réintégrèrent leurs enveloppes charnelles en hurlant, leur orgasme les faisant trembler d'une vague à l'autre, encore et encore.

Haimric s'effondra alors sur son compagnon, épuisé mais se sentant enfin bien. Le vide au creux de lui s'était rempli. Rempli de la magie et de l'amour pour sa nymphe. Joreium clignait lentement des yeux, surprit de la tournure des événements. Jamais il n'avait connu ça. Étant une créature de chaleur, il avait déjà couché avec d'autres Feys égarés ou exilés sur la Lande mais jamais oh grand jamais ça n'avait été ainsi. Il comprit enfin la convoitise et l'envie que la royauté pouvait procurer. Une telle magie, un tel plaisir pouvait rendre envieux et hautement addictif. Cependant...

\- Tu dois rentrer Haimric. Ta Cour va se mourir sans toi...

\- Ils peuvent élire un autre roi.

\- Eux le peuvent mais Faerie n'a choisit qu'un seul souverain et c'est toi. Le nouveau venu ne pourra pas les sauver. Qu'en est-il de l'arbre d'argent de la Cour? Le laisseras-tu mourir?

L'arbre d'argent... L'image d'Eileen lui revint subitement en tête, ses longs cheveux scintillants comme fait de paillettes, son regard aux trois cercles d'argent, son magnifique sourire, la douceur de leur amour. Ses restes se trouvaient sous cet arbre précisément parce qu'il était le gardien de la Cour et par extension le sien. Son cœur se serra en comprenant son égoïsme. Il se releva alors et Joreium ne pu retenir un petit cri, craignant l'avoir blessé, il chercha à le toucher mais...

\- Regarde toi!

Il baissa les yeux et découvrit sur son épiderme des lignes de pouvoirs noires et dorées, entremêlées, formant des scènes miniatures, des plantes et diverses choses. Mouvantes, vivantes.

\- Faerie m'appelle... souffla-t-il avec le même émerveillement que la première fois que celle-ci l'avait appelé à la Cour pour le couronner devant tous.

Joreium feula presque à la manière d'un chat quand les lignes de pouvoirs se propagèrent sur sa peau, des lignes dorées et vertes émeraude qui dansaient pour former des fleurs, des plantes et d'autres choses une fois encore. Il n'avait jamais connu la caresse de la main de la Déesse et voilà que celle-ci lui donnait l'équivalent d'une grande tape dans le dos! Et là, il su. Haimric su qu'il avait fait le bon choix en poursuivant l'épigée en fuite. C'était son Consort à défaut de sa Reine. Il n'y avait nul doute que la couronne de Roses d'Or allait se poser sur sa tête une fois qu'il aura posé le pied dans la Cour de Lumière. Il se releva, splendide dans sa nudité et tendit la main à sa moitié qui l'accepta et se releva à son tour, tout deux imprégnés de la plus pure des magies.

\- Viens, le royaume nous attend.

Il ne vint jamais à l'esprit de Joreium de dire non ou de le questionner, il le suivit simplement alors que le brun avait fait apparaître un passage grâce au premier rayon de soleil de la saison.

Elisheba s'effondra à genoux et Plaisir accouru vers elle, inquiet au possible. Elle lui offrit un faible sourire et sursauta quand il plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour ne pas se blesser sur ses propres dents, l'ouvrant pour laisser la langue de son amant l'explorer. Elle serra les bras du flûtiste à lui en faire des bleus en sentant une substance épaisse et chaude, sirupeuse comme du miel mais plus délicieuse que n'importe quel hydromel couler dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas véritablement de la nourriture qu'il lui faisait passer ainsi ni même une boisson, c'était sa magie, sa puissance vitale qu'il lui faisait ingurgiter. Celle-ci se répandit dans son être, la réchauffant de l'intérieur et raviva le brasier de sa propre magie, ressortant tel une flamme dorée. Plaisir s'éloigna enfin, vacillant alors qu'il contemplait sa déesse sculptée dans l'or et la lumière. Elle l'accueillit sur ses genoux pour qu'il se repose et reprit son travail sur l'arbre.

\- Elisheba, l'arbre a changé.

\- Que veux-tu dire Conri?

\- Regarde autrement qu'avec tes yeux. Regarde.

Il avait l'air à la fois émerveillé et inquiet. Elle obéit, étendant ses perceptions puis quelque chose sembla frôler cette fine vague de pouvoir. Un scintillement nouveau semblait émerger lentement de sous l'écorce ternie. Se pourrait-il que...?

Gaudiacu leva les yeux vers le ciel, ayant sentit un rayon de soleil sur sa peau engourdie par le froid et le mauvais temps. Enfin le printemps? Quintus s'arrêta brutalement, faisant s'interroger la déité terrestre qui l'accompagnait. Quelque chose dans l'air avait changé l'informa-t-il. Theoma ramassa une poignée de terre et la renifla avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

Haimric et Joreium réapparurent à Faerie et marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'à la Cour de Lumière, ne portant aucun intérêt à leur nudité ainsi nimbés de la Magie Créatrice. C'était leur Mère à tous, la Déesse qui les guidait, les protégeait. Le Roi avançait un peu en avant et la lumière le suivait, comme si il pourfendait l'opacité brumeuse qui s'était installée alors que des pas de son Consort des fleurs, des plantes et l'herbe poussaient, jaillissant du sol. Ils ramenaient la vie et la fertilité à la Cour. Les Feys communs se prosternèrent profondément à leur passage tandis que les nobles tombaient à genoux, les larmes striant leurs visages levés vers eux comme levés vers le Soleil.

\- Mon Roi... murmura Conri d'une voix si basse et si brisée comme si tout le poids du monde venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules.

Le regard bleu, gris, aux liserés argentés car empli de pouvoir se posa sur lui et cela lui suffit pour qu'il soit prostré aux pieds de son souverain, pardonné de ses fautes comme en attesta la caresse légère sur ses cheveux.

\- Consort, vous êtes là... déclara doucement Elisheba tout en regardant droit dans les yeux l'épigée.

Le concerné lui sourit avec douceur en acquiesçant légèrement poursuivant ensuite sa route avec son compagnon.

Comme pour un mouvement de danse synchronisée, ils posèrent chacun la main non liée à celle de l'autre sur le tronc de l'arbre. Celui-ci se mit alors à rayonner, l'écorce noire se craquelant de plus en plus avant de finalement tomber en poussière, une explosion de lumière sembla avoir lieu, révélant l'écorce nouvelle, branches et feuilles régénérées, brillant de cet argent pur, comme en fusion tant il rayonnait. L'arbre brûlait de vie.

\- Comme je suis heureuse... Comme vous êtes beaux... chantonna une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

La silhouette de l'ancienne Reine était dessinée dans cette intense luminescence, elle posa un baiser sur les lèvres de chacun avant de disparaître. Non, réalisa Haimric, elle s'était fondue dans l'arbre d'argent. Dorénavant, elle serait la gardienne de la porte de la Cour.

Leurs mains toujours posées sur l'arbre, Haimric se pencha vers Joreium pour l'embrasser profondément, leurs langues se liant, se caressant. Une chemise couleur or fané et un pantalon brun apparu pour le couvrir, une veste dorée par dessus tandis qu'une tunique jaune tendre couvrait sa nymphe, le col laissant apercevoir la sous-tunique vert clair. Mais plus que ça ce fut l'apparition la plus royale et divine qui soit qui laissa bouche bée leurs nombreux spectateurs. La Couronne de l'Aube et de Lumière apparu sur la tête de Haimric, semblant éclaircir ses courts cheveux noirs là où elle les touchait mais ce qui coupa le souffle à la foule fut la Couronne de Roses d'Or qui prit place sur la tête de Joreium. La Couronne de la Reine ou ici, du Consort. L'âme compagne du Roi, celui que Faerie avait jugé digne de régner à ses cotés.

Ils se séparèrent puis se regardèrent avec un étonnement atténué comme si ils pensaient rêver ce qu'ils voyaient. Les acclamations de la foule firent sursauter l'épigée qui se réfugia dans les bras de son compagnon, les mains posées à plat sur son torse rassurant.

\- Salue ton peuple, oh Consort de Lumière, lui chuchota tendrement le brun.

Il déglutit puis se détacha de lui, ne gardant que sa main dans la sienne alors qu'il s'avançait vers le peuple, son peuple.

\- Peuple de Faerie, peuple de la Cour de Lumière. Moi, Joreium, ne suis qu'une épigée née de l'union bâtarde d'un dieu-arbre et d'une humaine mais la Déesse a fait de moi le Consort de notre Roi. Ainsi, peuple, je te salue en te promettant de t'honorer et de te protéger pour le reste de mon règne.

Et il s'inclina, la tunique suivant gracieusement son mouvement. La foule rassemblée en réponse s'inclina en retour, plus bas encore.

\- Que la Lumière règne! Clama Conri et sa déclaration fut reprise en écho par les nobles puis les Feys.

Haimric leva alors la main vers les cieux, sa Main de Pouvoir concernant la Lumière, et projeta un rayon bien que ça ne soit pas vraiment visible. Le ciel s'éclaircit et le soleil apparu, baignant de ses rayons chaleureux toutes les créatures de Faerie et de la Lande.

Les deux Couronnes disparurent mais ça n'inquiéta personne. La Couronne du Crépuscule et des Ombres ne restait pas en permanence sur la tête de la Reine des Ténèbres non plus après tout. Chacune apparaissait uniquement selon le souhait de la Déesse ou du Dieu. Joreium était toujours un peu perturbé des marques de respect à son attention, évidemment pas habitué à être traité comme étant royal, ce qu'il était pleinement désormais. Les retrouvailles avec Elisheba furent touchantes et il la remercia encore une fois de son aide, s'excusant ensuite des ennuis qu'il lui avait causé. Conri était venu s'amender auprès de lui et Haimric visiblement contrit et pétri de regrets. Il avait réellement pensé que se débarrasser de la nymphe l'aiderait à protéger la Cour et le Roi. L'intention était bonne. Il fut démit de la présidence du Conseil mais on lui pardonna ses actes. D'ailleurs un nouveau Conseil fut choisi même si tous les conseillers ne furent pas éjecter. Peu à peu, Haimric faisait le ménage, remettant sa Cour et son entourage dans les rails pour un règne optimal si l'on pouvait dire. Cependant une chose chagrinait toujours Joreium...

Une saison était passée depuis le couronnement et chacun avait reprit sa vie et sa place, la vie avançant doucement. La fête de l'été était passée et la chaleur régnait à son tour. Habillé légèrement, Joreium s'adonnait à sa passion du jardinage. Il en profitait dès qu'il avait le temps.

\- Votre Majesté, je souhaite vous offrir ceci, prononça une dame de la Cour en lui tendant un bouquet de rose à la parfaite blancheur immaculée.

Il sourit et accepta avec joie mais il s'égratigna le doigt sur une épine, sa vue se troubla et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut le sourire malveillant de la dame en question.

La nymphe des bois s'éveilla dans sa chambre, entouré de ses proches et de son époux, que s'était-il passé?

\- Dame Blanche-Rose t'a joué quelques mauvais tours... Elle était persuadée que tu ne pouvais donner à la Cour un héritier. Sa théorie est tombée à l'eau quand son propre guérisseur lui a affirmer qu'une vie poussait en toi aussi sûrement qu'un rosier pousserait dans la terre.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- Tu vas devenir rond de l'Héritier, Joreium. Mon vœu a été exaucé.

Elisheba lui fit un récit rapide des faits, Blanche-Rose avait fait partie des dames souhaitant accéder à la couche du Roi sans succès. Furibarde qu'un quelconque mâle de sang mêlé lui vole la vedette, elle avait tenté de prouver au monde que Joreium ne pouvait accomplir le devoir d'une Reine ou d'un Consort, à savoir, fournir un héritier à la Cour. Quand bien même le sang ne donnait pas forcément le trône, on ne pouvait nier qu'il y contribuait. Mais plus que ça, si le Souverain était fertile et son couple fécond, la Cour dans son entier le serait aussi. Dans ce cadre c'était évidemment vital. Son propre guérisseur lui avait affirmé haut et fort devant le Conseil rassemblé que le ventre de Joreium abritait la vie. La dame fautive du crime de lèse-majesté fut éjecté de la Cour. Libre à elle d'en rejoindre une souhaitant l'accueillir ou d'aller s'exiler sur la Lande. Le poison l'avait fait dormir deux jours mais n'était en rien fatal ni pour lui ni pour l'enfant.

Une fois tout cela expliqué, le groupe parti pour laisser de l'intimité au couple royal qui devait en avoir bien besoin. Haimric s'allongea aux cotés de son époux, posant sa main sur le ventre encore plat de son amant. Déjà trois mois... Bientôt, Joreium allait sérieusement s'arrondir.

\- J'ai encore du mal à le croire... Je ne suis pas une femme...

\- Tu n'es pas complètement mâle mon tendre amour.

\- Mais comment...?

\- A notre première union au moment où la magie et notre plaisir ont atteint leur paroxysme, j'ai fait une prière. J'ai prié que ma semence aille loin en ton corps, prié que tu me sois fécond. J'ai imploré la Déesse de nous bénir d'un enfant par l'entremise de ce corps particulier que tu as.

Joreium se sentit bêtement rougir à la mention assez crue de leur expérience. Oh ils avaient maintes fois fait l'amour depuis mais il avait encore du mal à gérer cette magie qui débordait de partout et dont il ne savait pas vraiment faire usage. Il s'y attelait, la maîtrisant de mieux en mieux. Le couronnement avait comme qui dirait, réveiller la moitié de son sang uniquement faite de la magie la plus primaire et élémentaire qui soit, la fertilité, la vitalité de la terre. Si il n'y prenait pas garde, herbe et fleurs pouvaient surgir n'importe où et provoquer la floraison et la fructification des arbres hors saison. L'épigée croisa sa main avec celle de son Roi et amour, son regard le couvrant de tendresse. Cet enfant ne connaîtrait pas les difficultés qui lui avait été échu, il serait aimé de ses parents et de son peuple. Joreium sourit puis posa un doux baiser sur la bouche de Haimric, le cœur empli de joie.

* * *

Vive Faerie! Désolée si je vous barbe avec ça mais j'adore mon UA et comme certains d'entre vous l'apprécient, je continue à le partager ^^


End file.
